


Highway to hell

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	Highway to hell

Пересекая параллели и ломая строгую плавность меридианов, вьется между холмов магистраль. Гладкая, словно вылепленная из податливой магмы и разглаженная с особым тщанием, вплавленная извилистой змеей в бугристую земную кору. И нисколько не удивительно, что именно это шоссе, влегкую опоясывающее планету, пользуется особенным спросом у ее обитателей: как бы ни вздымались горы, стремясь достичь прозрачного купола поднебесья, эта дорога всегда пологая. По ней проходят, пробегают и проносятся на колесах ежеминутно тысячи подслеповатых людей. Однажды попав на удобную магистраль, редко кто из них задумывается, почему она плавно спускается вниз перед глазами и за спиной одновременно. Удобно - и этого достаточно. Порой на обочине можно разглядеть фигуры в черных сутанах, призывающих спуститься с уютного шоссе на зыбкий песок или в болотную топь. Наставления этих непрактичных людей изредка касаются слуха снующих в обе стороны обывателей, и если кто и останавливается, чтобы разобраться в сути витиеватых фраз, вскоре устает слушать и возвращается к будничным заботам.  
Если бы вы задались целью понаблюдать за оживленным движением, то заметили бы, как с завидной периодичностью мелькает перед глазами черная “шевроле”, почти раритет - то ли владельцы ее крепко на мели, то ли “импала” дорога им как память.  
Мало кто признал бы в них братьев, но без сомнения - компаньонов. Они часто съезжают с гладкой магистрали, отлучаясь по каким-то важным делам, неизменно возвращаясь, чтобы продолжить путь прямиком в преисподнюю. Да, эти двое знают наверняка, что в какую бы сторону не вело это шоссе, конечным пунктом станет ад. А еще они знают, что их - и только их - дороги бесконечны, а значит, ад - не более, чем одна из остановок на пути, как и любое из множества мест, облюбованных нечистью. Разница лишь в продолжительности этой остановки. Но они минуют и ее, проехав насвозь, как поступали уже не однажды. Круг замкнется в очередной раз, и если вы присмотритесь повнимательней, то увидите, как с каждым появлением “шевроле” редеет река движущихся по магистрали людей - то ли прозревают, то ли находят иные дороги.


End file.
